


Control

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Handmaid dances for Darkleer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

The fabric of the outfit she wore was sinfully sheer, and perfectly matched her deep maroon blood. It covered her, but still showed him every curve of her body. He told himself he should avert his eyes, it was rude to stare, but that was what she wanted. She wanted to dance for him, watch him flush and lose his composure with just a shimmy of her hips.

And lose it he did. Try as he might to maintain a modicum of self control, the swell of her breasts beneath her thin scarf kept pulling his gaze back to her whenever he tried to look away. The fluid motion of her hips made his breath catch, and the inviting look in her eyes tempted him.  
She was now am arms-length away, having been both torturously and blessedly far away from him. But now she was close enough he could reach out and touch her, slide his big hands over her thick thighs if he wanted, pull her into his lap and bury his nose in her hair, feel her breath on his neck and her skin on his skin.

But he resisted the temptation, his fists balled tightly to keep them off her, the tiny gold bells tied to her horns tinkling as she turned to face him. And before he knew what had happened, her sheer maroon scarf is around the back of his neck, and her thighs are spread as she settles herself into his lap, pulling herself closer to him with her scarf until her breasts are pressed into his chest, and her weight, the feel of her body on his, the smell of her hair and the look in her eyes makes him lose control.


End file.
